thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Altur Lysander
"He'd lie, kiss up to, and trick any adult into getting what he wanted. This never really applied to grades as Altur was brilliant. He had a strong mind filled with knowledge. This, along with his treachery and deceitfulness made for a dangerous combination." - Backstory narrator, describing Altur's cold-blooded tactics. is the scientist turned Mayor from District 14. He is known for his muttations that he has created and all of his work in the field of science. Backstory Altur Maximus Lysander was born and raised in the Capitol. His parents were good, honest people who earned their wealth through investments, smart business management, and gaining the trust of many people, including several high up government officials. His father, Erik, was a business man, and had a loan company. Altur's mother was a lawyer. Two smart, respected people who fell in love, had a child, and started something they'd later regret for eternity. Altur was born in the winter, during the holiday season. This would later reflect his personality. Cold, greedy, and busy. After his birth, his parents were overjoyed. They loved the thought of their respected family dynasty living on in their beautiful baby boy. But fate had a different path for the infantile Altur. It started off in the toddler years of Altur. His parents, being very wealthy, tended to Altur's every need and want. His birthday mixed along with the holiday season meant many gifts. Like most toddlers, Altur went through his terrible two's. And three's. And so on. But not like you'd expect from the average child. Altur was a rotten child. Fit throwing, screaming, violence, and worse was to be expect if Altur didn't get his way. And his parents, seeing only the good in him, thought he was just being a normal child. They were blind to the darkness and greed stirring inside the youthful boy. As Altur progressed into his elementary years, things only worsened. He was a bully, and would do just about anything to get his way. He was often punished but his parents blamed the school instead of Altur. They didn't realize what they were cultivating inside Altur. Into Altur's middle school years brought a change. Most didn't know if it was bad or good. Altur discovered what he could do if he deceived people into believing he was a good child. He'd lie, kiss up to, and trick any adult into getting what he wanted. This never really applied to grades as Altur was brilliant. He had a strong mind filled with knowledge. This, along with his treachery and deceitfulness made for a dangerous combination. Instead of bullying his way into what he desired, Altur tricked his way in. For Altur, this was a good thing as more people saw him in a positive way, such has Altur's parents, who were no longer worried about their son and his dark ways. But those who saw what he was doing knew he was untrustworthy. This characteristic only developed further as Altur grew into a young man. His knowledge helped Altur to graduate early and proceed on to college at the age of 16. This leads us to the next chapter in Altur's story. In college Altur decided to major in science. He decided this for one sole reason. To make money. Altur was hired to work for a bio lab, working on muttation development. His intensified skills and willingness to learn (in order to become powerful and make money) led Altur through the ranks quickly. In a matter of months Altur was one of the head scientists for the project. Altur earned his doctorate in biological studies, a second doctorate in biological engineering, and became the Department head of his lab in just 8 years. Normally a student would take 16 years, if not more, to do so. Now at the age of 24 Altur began a new project. Mixing muttation DNA with humans. 2 years later Altur's lab was shut down by the Capitol due to inhumane practices. Altur left human DNA alone and went on with muttation creation. He was hired on to a new lab, called Operation Sting. The lab who made the original tracker jacker. Yes, believe it or not Game Makers never made them. They paid for the creation and took credit themselves for it. That was Altur's new goal. To make money doing what he loved. For the next five years Altur created muttations used for the Hunger Games. He began to build his fortune. He was known all over the Capitol, and especially District 14 for his work in muttation development. Then the war broke out. President Dolan Stryker was killed and his 17 year old son took hold of the presidency. Leopold Stryker was the founder of the military unit Stryke Force. They were his personal henchmen and served the higher ups of the Panem government. Needing a way to help end the war with less human intervention and casualties, Leo Stryker created a sub-unit to Stryke Force. A unit of superior scientists to develop weapons, muttations, and biological weapons to help end the war. This team would eventually be known as The B Squadron. Now, why does that pertain to Altur Lysander? You can probably guess. President Stryker wanted the B Squadron to have reliable scientists. Only the best of the best. And only one thing could assure that. If he hand picked them based on Capitol records. Thus Altur was chosen by the young president to serve the Panem Government and eventually help them win the war. And so Altur did. Not only was he paid a large salary, but he now held some power. He was invited to prestigious events, met many officials, and saw many great things. After the war The B Squadron was kept around to keep doing work for the Hunger Games (Gummy Bear Mutt is one of their most prized creations) and for the president directly. Altur continued this work for 2 years. Meanwhile in District 14, their mayor had been stirring up a rebellion. He was trying to incite the rebels to take down the Capitol. President Stryker received word of this and had the mayor killed overnight. For a few days District 14 was under strict martial law as the head Peace Keeper took over the mayor's duties. During those days Stryker searched his ranks for a worthy candidate whom he could trust. He came upon Altur's record and knew the man could be bought and persuaded with money and power. No other man fit the bill more perfectly than Altur Lysander. So Leo Stryker offered him the job, which was quickly snatched up but the power/money hungry man. Altur took over as mayor and cracked down on rebellious groups. The District became very strict under Lysander's command. He continued his work for the Capitol as a scientist as well. Altur was in heaven in District 14. Money, power, doing work he loved, and the trust of the president. Category:District 14 Category:Males Category:Characters Category:TheAmericanDream